Wonderful life
by skarpeta
Summary: Krótki ff zainspirowany pewną piosenką (/watch?v Fxvse9dewLk) i dziwną rozmową. Sam Winchester wybiera się na spacer, Dean nie żyje, budzą się wspomnienia, a życie jest cudowne.


Here I go out to sea again

The sunshine fills my hair

And dreams hang in the air

Sam włożył ręce do kieszeni kurtki i przespacerował się kawałek po kamienistej plaży. Krople deszczu uderzały o morze, wiał zimny wiatr, unosząc i rozwiewając jego włosy. Gdy rano przy kawie wyjrzał przez okno, pomyślał, że to dobry dzień na spacer. Nie za ciepły, więc się nie spoci, nie za zimny, nie trzeba ubierać niewygodnych rękawic, a światło przeświecające przez żółtawe chmury wydawało się być łagodne i aż zachęcało do wyjścia na zewnątrz.

Za sobą widział ścieżkę prowadzącą na szczyt klifu i do niewielkiego drewnianego domu z widokiem na morze. Przed sobą - plażę, szarą, wąską, oblewaną bezbarwnym morzem. Unosił się nad nią jak mgiełka zapach morskiej wody.

Gulls in the sky and in my blue eyes

You know it feels unfair

There's magic everywhere

Nad jego głową krzyczały mewy, bijąc się pewnie o kawałek małża lub zdechłą rybę znalezioną na plaży. Oprócz nich nie widział wokół żywej duszy. Lubił te chwile samotności, gdy spacerował po dzikiej plaży, nie musząc się o nic martwić. Miał prawie sześćdziesiąt lat, był samotny od tak dawna, że już do tego przywykł. Przyzwyczaił się do swojej samotności, jak do od dawna noszonego ubrania. Miał czas by rozmyślać, czytać książki, uzupełniać swój dziennik siedząc na werandzie. Planował go wydać, jako horror, tak przynajmniej zapowiedział wydawcy. W końcu nikt by nie uwierzył, że to powieść autobiograficzna.

Look at me standing

Here on my own again

Up straight in the sunshine

Zza chmur wyszło słońce i poczuł ciepło jego promieni na twarzy. Uśmiechnął się. Tak, to był dobry dzień, spokojny. Nauczył się dziękować Bogu za każdy spokojny dzień. I dziękował, każdego wieczoru.

Minęło już prawie dwadzieścia lat, odkąd osiadł w tym cichym, wręcz nudnym miasteczku nad brzegiem morza. Chatę na klifie zbudował własnoręcznie. I był w niej szczęśliwy.

Dwadzieścia lat spokoju. Dwadzieścia trzy lata odkąd nie widział Deana. Dwadzieścia cztery odkąd nie widział Castiela. Usłyszał go tylko, szesnaście lat temu, gdy Castiel zadzwonił, żeby powiedzieć, że Dean nie żyje. Polował do końca. Zmarł głupio – dał się zajść od tyłu. Sam przyjął to bez zdziwienia; jego brat nie był już młodzieniaszkiem. Nie dał rady dwójce silnych, młodych czarowników.

No need to run and hide

It's a wonderful, wonderful life

No need to laugh and cry

It's a wonderful, wonderful life

Sam cieszył się, że udało mu się wyrwać z błędnego koła polowań i ratowania świata, mało który łowca miał tyle szczęścia. Nie musiał już uciekać i walczyć. Mógł siedzieć całymi dniami przed kominkiem i rzeźbić. Jego rzeźby bardzo dobrze sprzedawały się w całym hrabstwie. Rzeźbił diabły i demony. Kupcy mawiali, że czują ciarki na plecach za każdym razem, gdy patrzą w drewniane, wyszczerzone twarze. Wyglądają jak prawdziwe, mawiali. Wcale nie, odpowiadał im w myślach Sam, ale nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos.

Sun's in your eyes the heat is in your hair

They seem to hate you

Because you're there

Czasami czuł wyrzuty sumienia. Chyba to właśnie one były najgorsze w tym rozstaniu z bratem. Nieustannie prześladowała Sama świadomość, że prawdopodobnie zabił w Deanie resztki nadziei i wiary w to, że świat nie jest całkowicie parszywym miejscem. Dean wierzył, że rodzina znaczy dla Sama to samo, co dla niego – czyli wszystko. Chyba chciał, żeby zawsze było tak samo – on i Sam, razem przeciw światu, na zawsze. Jednak Sam uciekł od walki, od rodzinnego biznesu i przekonywał sam siebie, że przecież to jedyne, co mógł zrobić. Dean chyba nie oczekiwał, że Sam zechce umrzeć na służbie, z bronią w ręku? Sam nie urodził się wojownikiem. Zawsze różnili się od siebie, on i Dean. Dlatego nigdy nie było im łatwo. Dean od początku wiedział, że zginie jak łowca, bo pewnego dnia ktoś okaże się być szybszy.

And I need a friend, oh, I need a friend

To make me happy

Not stand here on my own

Wspomnienia o bracie zawsze sprawiały Samowi ból. Odzywały się uciszone na jakiś czas wyrzuty sumienia, nagle doskwierała oswojona przecież samotność.

Była tym boleśniejsza, że dwa tygodnie temu zmarła jego ukochana suczka, Bess. Była z nim prawie szesnaście lat; Sam przygarnął ją pewnej zimy, gdy błąkała się po drodze, ogłuszona po zderzeniu z samochodem. Chorowała od kilku miesięcy.

Była doskonałą towarzyszką. Wierna, lojalna, bardzo mądra; kładła Samowi głowę na kolanach, gdy rzeźbił swoje demony i cicho posapywała. Ciepły ciężar na kolanach pozwalał nie myśleć o tym, co wciąż czai się w ciemnościach. Bess merdała ogonem, kiedy głaskał ją po łbie, ufnie wtulona w jego sweter, niezdająca sobie sprawy, że jej pan podskakuje na każdy szelest czy skrzypnięcie desek.

Po jej śmierci w domu na szczycie klifu zrobiło się jakoś ciszej, mniej przytulnie i nagle ta samotność zaczęła mu ciążyć na ramionach i odzywać się echem wspomnień w jego głowie. Nie lubił być sam. Nocami miewał koszmary – ale próbował się usprawiedliwiać, że na jego miejscu każdy miałby koszmary. Widział zdecydowanie zbyt wiele.

Look at me standing

Here on my own again

Up straight in the sunshine

A teraz znów był całkiem sam. Prawie zapomniał jakie to uczucie, czuć tę przytłaczającą samotność, od której nie ma ucieczki. Jest zupełnie różna od samotności w czasie długiej wędrówki na plaży, od wieczornego milczenia przy samotnie pitym kieliszku wina. Ostatnio poczuł się tak samotny w noc, gdy dostał wiadomość o śmierci Deana. Zadzwonił do niego Castiel – to była ostatnia rozmowa, jaką przeprowadzili.

- Sam? – Nie słyszał tego głosu od przeszło dwudziestu lat, ale rozpoznałby go wszędzie. Pewnych rzeczy się po prostu nie zapomina.

- Cas? – Prawie nie uwierzył. I prawie się ucieszył, chociaż natychmiast poczuł na sercu ciężar złych przeczuć.

- Tak, to ja. – Brzmiał jak ktoś, kto dźwiga na barkach brzemię zbyt ciężkie, by je unieść. – Dzwonię, bo…

- Coś się stało Deanowi – dokończył Sam z całkowitą, przerażającą pewnością.

- Tak – odparł Castiel.

Opowiedział Samowi wszystko. Sam milczał i słuchał; kiwał głową, chociaż Castiel nie mógł go widzieć. Czuł dziwną pustkę, rozlewającą się po żołądku.

No need to run and hide

It's a wonderful, wonderful life

No need to laugh and cry

It's a wonderful, wonderful life

Tamtej nocy Sam siedział do rana przed kominkiem, głaszcząc łeb Bess, ufnie złożony na jego kolanach. Nie płakał. Wspominał.

Może za bardzo się od siebie oddalili z Deanem w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, jakie ze sobą spędzili. Było zbyt wiele różnic, zbyt wiele poświęceń z obydwu stron. Dowody zaufania, jakie sobie wzajemnie dawali sprawiały, że już nie mogli sobie ufać.

Było wiele bólu. Były łzy. Tamtej nocy, gdy Cas zadzwonił po raz ostatni, czuł jednak tylko pustkę głęboko w sercu, jakby zabrakło w nim nagle kawałka jego samego. Byli w końcu braćmi. Przeżyli ze sobą całe życie. Wszystkie dobre i złe dni. Dni, o których woleli zapomnieć i dni, na których wspomnienie Sam do tej pory się uśmiechał.

I need a friend, oh, I need friend

To make me happy

Not so alone

Dziś, idąc wolno po plaży i czując samotność osiadającą mu na ramionach jak mgła, Sam zatęsknił za Deanem. Za jego pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem i czasami zjadliwym językiem. Szesnaście lat od jego śmierci… Czas leciał tak szybko. Dwadzieścia trzy lata, odkąd się rozstali. Sam odszedł w gniewie – a dziś nie pamiętał nawet, o co poszło. Ostatnie słowa, jakie do siebie powiedzieli były pełne jadu i złości.

Nie tak miało być. Powinni być zawsze razem. Do końca. Umrzeć ramię w ramię z bratem, wiedząc, że nigdy nie zdradził – takie było marzenie Deana. Rodzina. Ostatnia ostoja normalności w szalonym świecie Winchesterów. Piękna więź, zdolna przerwać apokalipsę brutalnie zerwana przez młodszego braciszka.

Sam Winchester, zakała rodziny.

Look at me here

Here on my own again

Up straight in the sunshine

Ale przynajmniej się uwolniłem z tego toksycznego związku, pomyślał Sam, przystając na chwilę koło skały, wystającej z piasku jak jakaś dziwaczna wyspa. Lubił na niej siadywać w słoneczne dni i patrzeć na morze i kołujące nad nim mewy.

Niszczyliśmy siebie nawzajem. Byliśmy dla siebie czułymi punktami. Postępowaliśmy dla siebie jak głupcy. A w tym biznesie lepiej być samotnym. Przynajmniej nie naraża się niczyjego życia. Dean był dobrym łowcą, najlepszym, jakiego znałem. Miał to we krwi. Nie to, co ja. Ja przecież zawsze byłem czarną owcą, tym który wolał uciekać. Tym, który jak dziecko czekał na zapewnienia ojca, że pod łóżkiem nie ma potworów.

No need to run and hide

It's a wonderful, wonderful life

No need to hide and cry

It's a wonderful, wonderful life

W domu na klifie nie musiał się ich obawiać. I Dean, po raz pierwszy w życiu Sama uszanował jego decyzję. Nigdy nie pojechał go szukać. Nie zadzwonił. Ani razu. Może był zły, a może, w przeciwieństwie do Sama, pamiętał kłótnię i może dla niego była bardziej bolesna.

Tak czy siak, nigdy się nie zjawił. Nie zniszczył Samowi życia po raz kolejny.

- Czy on mnie szukał? – zapytał Sam w czasie rozmowy telefonicznej szesnaście lat temu, po wysłuchaniu relacji Castiela i przełknięciu łez.

- Czasami – odpowiedział po chwili anioł; Sam wyczuł wahanie w jego głosie. – Co kilka lat przypominał sobie… Rozmawiał z łowcami, wypytywał każdego, kto mógł cię pamiętać. Ale to nigdy nie trwało długo. Wydaje mi się, że tak naprawdę wcale mu nie zależało.

Po tym zapadło milczenie, ale Sam się temu nie dziwił. Nigdy nie wiedział, co odpowiadać na szczerość Castiela. Nie umiał dogadać się z Castielem tak, jak potrafił to Dean. Ci dwaj byli połączeni jakąś więzią, której nikt inny nie mógł zrozumieć. Sam zawsze trzymał się na uboczu. Czasami wydawało mu się, że Dean odnajduje w Castielu to, czego zawsze szukał u Sama – bezwarunkowego braterskiego oddania. Gotowości do poświęcenia dla niego wszystkiego. Tego zawsze najbardziej potrzebował Dean.

No need to run and hide

It's a wonderful, wonderful life

No need to run and hide

It's a wonderful, wonderful life

Sama wiele razy nachodziła ochota, by wrócić na szlak. Zostawić dom, oddać Bess pod opiekę sąsiadów, spakować się do wojskowej torby, pod siedzenie samochodu wrzucić glocka. Czasami tęsknił. Śnił o niekończących się drogach pod niekończącym się niebem Ameryki. Czuł wiatr we włosach i wyobrażał sobie, że znów ratuje ludzi, poluje na potwory, back in business!

W przebłyskach dzikiego optymizmu wyobrażał sobie nawet powrót do Deana. Szorstkie, męskie powitanie, uścisk dłoni, może klepnięcie w ramię. Dean z początku byłby zły, warczałby na niego i bezustannie wytykał ucieczkę… ale w końcu wszystko by się ustabilizowało. Jednego zawsze Sam mógł być pewien – Dean wybaczy mu wszystko.

Wonderful life

It's a wonderful life

Ale nigdy nie wrócił. Zawsze odkładał to o jeszcze jeden dzień. Dziś muszę dokończyć rzeźbę, mówił. Dziś Bess musi jechać na odrobaczanie. Dziś pada. Jutro burza. Pojutrze obiecałem sąsiadce naprawić jej zlew.

Aż w końcu było za późno. Wyczuł to pewnego dnia, gdy spojrzał na drogę i nie poczuł znajomego ukłucia w żołądku. Spojrzał na zdjęcie brata stojące na kominku i ucieszył się, że je ma, bo bez niego nie pamiętałby, jak Dean wyglądał.

Ale teraz, siedząc na skale i słuchając krzyków mew, pomyślał, że dobrze zrobił. Miał dobre życie.


End file.
